Unusual Beliefs
by viclililee
Summary: Norliech human AU, Elise is assigned a report on an unusual beliefs and finds a strange man named Lukas perfect for the report, unexpectedly she also finds love


Elise Vogel sat in her psychology class, half taking notes, and half doodling tiny birds in the margin of her paper. She wasn't paying much attention until she heard her professor announce. "I am giving a project." Elise's ears perked up and she looked up to see what the project was. Elise read from the board that she was to write a report on unusual beliefs. She wrote this down in her notebook as the bell rang.

Elise had a free hour after psychology and had decided to spend it at the café around the corner from the school. As she sat, drinking her Frappuccino she tried to get an early start on her report by doing some research on magical creatures. While staring at a picture of a troll from Norse mythology, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Those ones aren't dangerous you know," the voice said, "they're really just big softies"

Elise turned to find a blond man, about her age, a cross shaped clip in his hair and eyes the bluest blue to ever blue. He was handsome, but probably crazy judging by his introductory comment.

The man stuck out a hand for Elise to shake. "I'm Lukas Bondessen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Elise nervously took his hand and shook it. "I am Elise, what was that you were saying about this troll?" she asked.

"They're sweet creatures" he told her matter-of-factly as he took the chair next to her. "You're doing a report on unusual creatures? I would like to help."

Elise would feel bad using this man for a report, but he was a perfect subject for it. She pushed her guilt to the back of her mind and began interviewing him. He complied with every question she asked and by the end of the hour she was a page into her report. As the hour dwindled down Elise had to excuse herself.

"I am sorry, Mr. Bondessen, but I really must go. Can we meet here again tomorrow?" Elise asked politely.

Lukas nodded as he answered, "call me Lukas, and actually I have a better idea, meet me at the park and I'll show you a real troll, okay?"

Elise thought how perfect this would be for her report and nodded eagerly. "See you there, same time tomorrow," she said happily.

Lukas and Elise waved to each other as Elise left the café to go to her next class.

The next day Elise spent psychology drawing trolls and a peculiar man from a café. The minute the class ended she was out of the door and on her way to the park. She met Lukas sitting on a bench, waiting for her. He waved at her and invited her to sit next to him on the bench.

"So where is the troll?" she asked, excited about what a great report this would make.

"Just you wait." Lukas said with a wink.

Lukas stared intently at the trees in the park for several minutes. After a rather awkward silence he jumped up, cheering "There it is! Look Elise! A troll!"

Elise scanned the trees looking for the mythical beast but found nothing. For a second she had actually believed him. She chuckled "Yes it certainly is amazing" before taking down a not on his excitement.

Lukas excitedly grabbed her hand to pull her to stand with him and the second their skin touched a majestic creature appeared before Elise. In shock she took a step back, the creature disappearing as their hands stopped touching. Curiously, Elise took his hand once more, and as expected the troll reappeared. It had rough green skin and looked as happy as a ferocious beast could look.

Elise clung to Lukas, frightened by the giant monster. Lukas wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. "It's okay, first time can be scary. I'll tell him to go."

Lukas shooed the troll and it did as it was told. Elise, shaken by the whole experience, sat down to regain her senses. Elise leaned on his shoulder until her next class was about to start and she had to run off. She waved goodbye and told him to meet her there again tomorrow.

Elise paid no attention in psychology the next day. All her thoughts were of Lukas and amazing creatures. She wondered what other mythical beast may exist. Before the bell had yet rung Elise was packed and ready to go. She left the moment the bell rang and ran to the park.

Elise found Lukas waiting on the very same bench and sat next to him. They held hands as they waited for a creature to appear. After a long, but oddly comfortable silence, they saw the troll from the day before. Lukas pulled Elise by her hand to the giant.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held onto her hand. He slowly raised her hand to press against the troll's rough fur. The large green creature nuzzled into her hand and Elise giggled, forgetting she had ever been afraid of him.

Lukas watched Elise's happy expression and smiled a bit. Without realizing just what he was doing he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Instantly Lukas looked away, blushing embarrassedly. Elise pulled him back by his hand and gave him a quick peck of a kiss.

They both blushed and Lukas cleared his throat before asking, "Would you like to go to dinner with me, perhaps?"

Elise gave him a tight hug and nodded eagerly. "Of course I would, thank you."

Lukas and Elise went on many dates and soon fell in love. Elise wrote her report on her newfound belief in magic and received an A.


End file.
